Problem: On a sunny morning, Christopher rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of coconuts for $5.88 each and baskets of mangos for $5.83 each. Christopher decided to buy a basket of coconuts and a basket of mangos because those were his favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Christopher need to pay for his produce?
To find the total amount Christopher needs to pay, we need to add the price of the coconuts and the price of the mangos. Price of coconuts + price of mangos = total price. ${5}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Christopher needs to pay $11.71.